Träume und die harte Realität
by Snuggles2
Summary: Wie man aus buntgemischten Wörtern von Kiddo, für Kiddo eine Geburtstagsstory bastelt


**Träume und die harte Realität **

Autor: Snuggles

Serie: SeaQuest DSV

Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig wie irgendwelche Rechte an ihnen oder der Serie, ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen.

**Happy Birthday, Eijhi! Ich wünsche dir, Kiddo, alles, alles Liebe und Gute! Hoffentlich gefällt die meine kleine Story und du findest deine Worte wieder. **

**Deine Snuggles **

* * *

Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Katherine Hitchcock im Gesicht. Ein weiches, warmes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, ließ sie mit ihren geschlossenen Augen und der vorwitzigen Haarsträhne, die sich in ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte, zufrieden und entspannt erscheinen. Alle Strenge war von ihr abgefallen.

Ja, so konnte man das Leben genießen. Sie lag alleine hier an diesem weiten, weißen Strand, sah die Sonne untergehen, als wären ihre Lieder nicht fest geschlossen. Katie fühlte sich wirklich rund um wohl. Niemand, der sie nervte, kein Captain, der immer neue Aufgaben für sie hatte, keine Mannschaft, die sich über das Kantinenessen beschwerte oder sonst wie rumnörgelte, aber vor allem weit und breit kein kindsköpfiger Moraloffizier, der immer noch nicht akzeptierte, dass sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte.

_Piep_

Was war das?

_Piep_

Nein, irgendwie passte dieses Geräusch wirklich nicht in diese friedliche, ruhige Umgebung.

_Piep_

„Verdammt noch mal!" Mit einem Schlag war Kathrien wach, schmiss ihr Kissen nach dem verhassten, klingelnden Ungetüm und bereute es kein Stück, sich gerade so gar nicht wie ein Lt. Kommander zu benehmen. Was soll´ s, ist ja eh niemand hier, der es sehen könnte.

Ergebend seufzend und in Gedanken immer noch in ihrem Traum gefangen, stand die Braunhaarige auf, machte sich fertig für einen weiteren Arbeitstag.

Auf dem Weg zur Brücke grüßte sie den Captain, wollte schon einfach an ihm vorbei gehen, stutzte jedoch kurz, als sie ihn leise ein Lied vor sich hin trällern hörte. Nanu, so gut gelaunt schon am frühen Morgen?´. Kopfschüttelnd erreichte sie die Brücke , betrat den Raum und begann ihre Arbeit.

* * *

Chief Manilow Crocker hatte alles andere als einen guten Morgen gehabt. Erst waren vier Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft gestern und während der letzten Nacht an Grippe erkrankt, gegen die sie eigentlich geimpft sein sollten, dann musste er sich immer wieder ein Gähnen unterdrücken, da er viel zu kurz und unruhig geschlafen hatte, worauf hin er sich kühles Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen wollte, aber feststellen musste, dass nicht auch nur ein Tropfen aus dem Hahn kam. Nun gut, wozu war er handwerklich begabt? Er erforschte die Ursache und behob sie direkt. Nur eine kleine Verstopfung, nicht s weiter. Wenigstens eine erfreuliche Tatsache an diesem Tag, nicht zu glauben. Als er dann jedoch feststellen musste, dass seine Schokolade, die er sich zum Trost nach dem fahlen Mittagessen hatte genehmigen wollen, aus seiner Kabine verschwunden war, bzw. er sie wohl irgendwo hatte liegen lassen, beschloss er, diesen Tag aus dem Kalender zu streichen. 

Lucas Wolenczak seufzte und verzog missbilligend den Mund, grinste aber direkt darauf vielsagend, als er wahrnahm, dass noch zwei andere mit ihm im Einklang laut die Luft ausgestoßen hatten. Er musste nicht lange suchen, um zu erkennen, um welche Beiden es sich handelte.

Auch Kommunikationsoffizier O'Neill hob den Kopf, als er merkte, dass Kommander Ford und Lucas genauso genervt waren, wie er selber. Während er ein vermaledeites, aber entscheidendes, Wort auf amharisch einfach in keinem Lexika finden konnte, durchwühlte der Kommander sichtlich gestresst einen überdimensionalen Papierberg, in der Hoffnung, endlich das eine Blatt, welches er benötigte, unter all den anderen zu finden. Was brachte ihm da noch seine penible Ordnung, wenn er dann doch ewig brauchte, um zu finden, was er suchte?

Das blonde Computergenie dagegen, ärgerte sich mit Ben und Miguel herum.

Eigentlich saß Lucas Am Hauptcomputer, weil der Captain ihn gebeten hatte, ein paar Einstellungen zu kontrollieren. Gut eigentlich hätte er sich auch mit seinem Computer in das System einhacken können, aber wenn Bridger es so lieber war- bitte. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Seit Katie beim Mittagessen erzählt hatte, sie habe von einem weiten Strand und einem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang geträumt, dachte auch Ben ständig über Urlaub nach. Nur tat er es- zu Lucas Leidwesen- laut. Davon abgesehen bezweifelte er, dass in Katies Traum ein Strandkorb, den sie sich mit dem Moraloffizier teilen würde, vorgekommen war, so wie Ben es sich nun schon seit Stunden ausmalte. Und sei es nicht genug verlangt, den schwärmenden Krieg zu ertragen, nein, nebenbei versuchte Miguel ihn in einer Tour davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich, wirklich dringend zwei Karten für die, schon lange ausverkaufte, Fußball WM benötigte. Seit wann sich der Kubaner so leidenschaftlich für Fußball interessierte, wollte Lucas eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Schließlich gab er nach und versprach, sich nach seiner Arbeit am Hauptcomputer um die Karten zu kümmern.

* * *

Dr. Kristen Westphalen saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und lies ihre Gedanken langsam abschweifen. Weg von den vier neuen Patienten, die sich aufführten, als hätten sie noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Grippe gehabt, hin zu dem weiten, dunkelblau wirkenden Ozean, zu einer guten Freundin ans Land. 

Die Ärztin lächelte. Nina hatte vier Pferde. Eines davon war ein braunes Shetlandpony namens Felix, das von Ninas Tochter geritten wurde. Obwohl Kristen etwas zu groß und schwer für das Tier war, hatte Felix es ihr angetan. Er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und lief nicht immer nur seinem Vordermann hinter her.

In diesem Moment wurde Kristen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, die leidenden Patienten forderten erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

* * *

Leise vor sich hin lächelnd und singend, machte sich der Captain af den weg in seine Kabine. Schon beim Aufwachen war ihm ein Lied in den Sinn gekommen, dass er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Schon zu seiner Jugend war dieses Lied alt und der Sänger der Band tot gewesen. Und denn noch hatten sie es immer mal wieder im Radio gespielt. Friends will be friends von Queen. Den ganzen Tag lag ihm dieses Lied nun schon auf den Lippen. Kurz nach dem Mittagessen war er in die Mess Hall gegangen und hatte festgestellt, dass jemand seine Pralinen dort liegen gelassen hatte. Mit einem kurzen Grinsen hatte er überlegt, sie einfach zu konfiszieren, immerhin wussten seine Leute dass sie ihren Kram nicht überall rumliegen lassen sollten. Aber er war eben doch ein sozialer Mensch und so hatte er sich nur eins der feinen Schokoladenstücke in den Mund gesteckt. 

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und er betrat die Brücke. Einen Moment besah er sich das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, dann lächelte er zufrieden.

Ja, dass war seine Mannschaft.

Tim O´Neill unterhielt sich in einer Sprache, von der er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie hieß, mit einem ihrer wichtigsten, ausländischen Informanten, Lucas beendete gerade ein umfassendes Kontrollprogramm am Computer, Sensor Chief Miguel Ortis schaute angestrengt auf einen der Bildschirme und schien verschiedene Daten miteinander zu vergleichen. Kommander Ford wirkte wie immer konzentriert. Er arbeitete mehrere Papiere durch, die er vor sich liegen hatte. Benjamin Krieg war nirgendwo zu sehen, was ihn irgendwie beruhigte.

Ein paar Minuten später, verließ er die Brücke wieder, um zum Moonpool zu gehen und Darwin zu besuchen.

Während er sich mit dem Delphin summte er immer wieder die Melodie des Liedes.

„Was singt Bridger da?"

„Oh, ein altes Lied, Dawin. Der Text handelt von Freundschaft und ist stellenweise ziemlich lustig."

„Freundschaft wie bei Lucas, Bridger und Darwin?"

„Ja, genau so. Und wie zwischen den Delphinen."

„Freundschaft ist gut, hilf viel."

„Ja, das tut sie, mein Junge, das tut sie." Nathan streichelte über Darwins Kopf und lächelte.

* * *

Langsam driftete Katie Hitchcock in das Land der Träume ab.

Die Sonne ging unter, sie lag in einem gemütlichen Strandkorb, genoss das Rauschen des Meeres und die Ruhe um sich herum. Prüfend schaute sie nach vorne und lächelte.

Der gelbe Fleck, den ihre Augen suchten, wurde immer kleiner. Ihr Lächeln verfestigte sich.

Schließlich hatte sie nichts böses getan. Benjamin hatte genug Essen und Trinken dabei. Irgendwann würde er auf eine einsame Insel stoßen und sich wie Robinson als einsamer, aber starker Mann durchschlagen. Nun ja, nur wenn er das Schlauchboot nicht vorher zum untergehen brachte. Katie seufzte wohlig im Schlaf. Träume waren doch etwas schönes!

* * *

So, dass war s. Ich hoffe, dir hat deine kleine Geburtstagsstory gefallen, Kiddo!

Lg. Snuggles


End file.
